


Lumières

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Witchtober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Elle ne sait pas si elle est prête. Prête à assumer son devoir. Prête à faire face aux forces qui menacent la Terre. Mais Wanda n'est plus qu'une simple héroïne. Elle est la Sorcière Suprême, et elle assumera son rôle. [Défis du Witchtober et suite de Ténèbres]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Clea
Series: Après [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Bougie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cette fanfiction est la suite de Ténèbres. Je vous conseille de la lire avant, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Vous pouvez trouver cette histoire dans ma série "Après".
> 
> Sachez juste que suis suite à une malédiction Stephen Strange est mort et que Wanda est devenue Sorcière Suprême.  
> J'écris cette histoire dans le cadre du Witchtober. Elle était initialement postée sur Fanfiction.net, mais je la démènage ici. Suite à diverse problèmes, elle est toujours en publication, car j'ai du faire une grosse pause, mais la fin est proche.
> 
> Ah, Cléa n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Il s'agit d'un personnage des comics que j'ai tenter d'adapter aux MCU. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille de ne pas vous renseigner sur elle en avance.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Assise en tailleurs sur de minces coussins noirs, les yeux fermés, la Sorcière Suprême murmure des mots venus d'un autre temps, d'une autre dimension. Ses mains se mouvent lentement agitant gracieusement l'air, déplaçant les volutes de fumées qui se déployent lentement dans l'air, à la limite entre la douce lumière des bougies et les ombres paresseuse du salon.

Tous doucement, Wanda sent son corps astral se glisser hors de son corps, basculer hors de cette réalité, vers un autre endroit, un endroit terrifiant que nombre de sorciers auraient évité à sa place.

La jeune femme est prise pas le doute. Elle se sait plus forte qu'avant, tant sur le plan magique qu'émotionnel. Elle aime sa vie de Sorcière et d'Avengers, être utile aux gens, protéger le monde. Mais ses vieux démons reviennent parfois la tourmenter. Elle se sent encore trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour son statut de Sorcière Suprême.

Mais surtout, ils lui manquent. Stephen et Wong, ses mentors, amis, figure paternelles. Elle n'avait vécu qu'une seule année avec eux, mais cette année avait été l'un des plus belle de sa vie chaotique.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, se retrouvant face à la lumière doré de l'Au-delà. Elle ne peut pas rester longtemps ici, elle peut être renvoyer dans son corps à tous moment. Mais elle veut les voir, leur demander conseil, peut être les serrer dans ses bras.

Et ils sont là, juste devant elle. Ils lui tournent le dos, assis l'un contre l'autre, discutant à voix basses de choses qui ne regardaient certainement qu'eux.

Wanda amorce un mouvement, prête à se rapprocher d'eux, mais elle renonce. Ils ont l'air si paisible… Elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux événements des derniers mois… La malédiction de Stephen et ses souffrances… Sa détresse, seul, privé de sa mémoire, sans Wong… La vision de ces deux être totalement apaisé réchauffe le cœur de la Sorcière. Ils sont là, sans crainte et sans peur…

Un souvenir remonte, celui de la mort de Stephen… Son visage souffrant se détendant juste avant la mort, comme s'il partait en paix, persuadé qu'elle saurait gérer la situation…

Elle se laisse expulser de l'au delà avec un sourire serein. Ils sont bien là bas, et ils lui font confiance. Ses doutes ne sont que des doutes, et elle saura les surmonter.


	2. Blé

Assise dans la cuisine commune de Kamar-Taj, Wanda aide ses confrères et consœurs à trier leurs réserves. Elle s'occupe du blé, l'air un peu distrait. Les yeux dans le vide, ses mains semblent se mouver seule, alors que la denrée est transportée dans un nuage éthéré écarlate.

Soudainement, elle laisse tout tomber, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Je vous laisse continuer. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle sort de la pièce sous les regards inquiets des autres sorciers. Les talons courts de la jeune femme claquent sur les dalles de la cité magique, et sa cape rouge vole légèrement derrière elle. Les perle rouges de son diadème sokovien s'agitent doucement sur son front, au rythme de sa foulée. Sans faire attention aux regards curieux, elle monte quatre à quatre les marches de la bibliothèque, ouvrant les battant de la porte d'un large geste des mains.

Toujours d'un pas rapide, elle se dirige droit vers les portes menant aux trois Saints des Saints. Là, elle fermes les yeux, tentant d'établir un contact mental avec les trois sanctuaires, et surtout leurs défense.

Le nouveau bibliothécaire, Hamir, s'approche discrètement de lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Wanda ?

-Il se passe quelque chose… La Dimension Noire…

-Wanda, les défenses des Saints des Saints sont intactes. Toutes ont été renforcées après ce qui est arrivé au Docteur Strange. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

La Sorcière Suprême fronce les sourcils, se concentrant sur les énergies qu'elle a appris à ressentir. Elle reste ainsi un long moment, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ses pupilles vertes sont pleines d'une certitude absolue.

-Quelque chose viens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tenue de Wanda est inspirée de celle qu'elle a actuellement dans les comics. Le diadème y est purement décoratif, de ce que je sait, mais j'ai choisi de le justifier comme un hommage à ses origines.


	3. Chauve-souris

La nuit est sombre et opaque, loin des lumières de la ville. Le ciel est noir, tel un tourbillon d'obscurité qui absorberait toute lumière. Les étincelles crépitants au bot des doigts de la Sorcière Suprême n'éclairent pas grand-chose.

Les yeux fermés, elle se concentre. Rien ne semble la perturber, ni la brise qui parfois s'emballe en bourrasque, ni les chauves souris qui lui tournent autour, évitant habilement la cape et les cheveux de la sorcière.

Soudain, elle se temps, et ouvre les yeux. Il brillent d'une lumière écarlate, annonçant qu'elle vas lancer un sort. Wanda s'élève doucement dans les airs en murmurant une formule, accompagnant chacun de ses mots par un geste précis et élégant. Puis ses bras se tendent vers les cieux, libérant un rayon rouge sombre, déchirant les ténèbres. Elles s'ouvrent un instant sur un endroit terrifiant, dévoilant des sphères inquiétantes et des arcs organiques.

Puis, l'obscurité se referme, et la sorcière baisse les bras. Alors que les étoiles se remettent à briller sur la Terre, ses pieds retouchent doucement le sol. Wanda prend un instant pour respirer, avant de se tourner vers les Maîtres de Kamar-Taj l'accompagnant.

-Alors ?

-C'était une faille venant de a Dimension Noire ! C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant… Quelque que chose, là bas, veut venir.

-Il n'y a rien là bas, seulement Dormammu.

-En est on vraiment sûrs ?


	4. Futur/Avenir

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, Wanda n'était qu'une apprentie, maîtrisant mal ses pouvoirs. Une jeune fille qui voulait apprendre la magie pour aider au mieux ses amis héros.

Elle vivait au Saint des Saints de New York avec eux, dans un quotidien rythmé par les entraînements magiques et l'étude de vieux grimoires de magie.

Et il y avait Stephen et Wong. Plus d'une fois, elle les avais vu esquisser de discrets gestes de tendresses, malgré leur fiertés. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était surprise à sourire, avant de chercher à quitter la pièce discrètement pour mieux les laisser.

Au fil du temps, elle avait fini par considérer Stephen et Wong comme ses pères, même si elle ne leur avait jamais dit, ayant un peu peur de leur réactions ; ils n'étaient pas les personnes les plus affectueuses qu'elle connaissait.

À ce moment là, elle savait que son avenir serait compliqué, qu'il y aurait des menaces à gérer, qu'il faudrait protéger cette réalité. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pourrait compter sur leur aide.

Mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent mourir si vite.

Wanda ferma les yeux. Le Saint des Saints de New York l'avait toujours apaisée. Mais désormais, il était ampli d'une certaine nostalgie. Et voir les hauts murs imprégnés de magie la rassurait. Elle avait la sensation que tous les problèmes pouvaient être réglé ici.

Et que Stephen et Wong pouvait la voir depuis l'au delà.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis quelques jours, elle ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Les sorciers voient tout les jours de nouvelles failles apparaître. Il y a quelque chose dans la Dimension Noire qui tente de rejoindre la leur.

Wanda court d'un coin à l'autre de planète, comblant toujours plus de failles. Les Maîtres de Kamar-Taj l'aident, mais ils n'ont pas sa puissance. Ses pouvoirs lui viennent d'une Pierre d'Infinité, ils sont bien plus puissants que ceux des autres sorciers. Et puis elle est la Sorcière Suprême, il lui semble normal d'en faire plus.

Elle se noie dans le travail, pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle est digne de son titre.

Un soir, cependant, alors qu'aucune faille n'a été remarquée, elle a enfin le temps de souffler un peu.

Assise sur l'un des balcons de Kamar-Taj, Wanda regarde la vallée plongée dans le noir et le ciel noir illuminé d'une infinité d'étoiles. Un vent nocturne caresse doucement ses joues, et semble jouer avec ses mèches et les perles rouge de son diadème.

L'air rêveur, elle l'enlève, et du bout des doigts, s'amuse à doucement suivre les motifs qui y sont brodés… Un instant, elle se remémore son enfance, quand sa mère parlait de sorcière sokoviennes qui aidaient les gentils et punissait les méchants. Pietro et elle aimaient ces histoires, même si le jeune garçon se rêvait plutôt chevalier, arguant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un la protège le temps qu'elle prononce ses formules magique.

Un doux sourire illumine son visage, au souvenir de son frère. La sorcière laisse ses souvenirs d'enfance remonter, tous ces moments de complicité, de rire, d'émerveillement aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient découverts leur pouvoirs. La douleur de l'absence de son frère est encore vive, certains jours, mais elle a fait son deuil. Pour lui et pour elle, elle doit vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les contes sont un ajout de ma part.


	6. Marécage

Avec un soupire, Wanda se laisse retomber à terre. Cette faille a été plus compliquée que les autres à refermer.

Le sol est moins dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Le froid envahi peut à peu ses jambes, de même qu'une sensation désagréable d'humidité. En grimaçant, elle réalise qu'elle est dans de la boue jusqu'aux cuisses. Il fallait que ça soit un marécage.

La sorcière s'apprête à ouvrir un portail pour retourner à Kamar-Taj, quand elle aperçoit quelque chose de blanc. Des sortes d'arabesques immaculées flottent à la surface du point d'eau, attirant le peu de lumière de cet obscur endroit.

Suspendant son geste, elle regarde avec plus d'attention, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de longs cheveux.

Luttant contre l'eau poisseuse elle se rapproche avec difficulté. Son regard court sur la chevelure. Elle remarque un visage maculé, puis un corps. La vase et la pénombre ne dévoilent pas grand-chose, à part peut être des courbes féminines.

Arrivée à la hauteur du visage de l'inconnue, Wanda la dévisage, utilisant sa magie pour déterminer l'état de la personne devant elle. S'apercevant qu'elle est en vie, la sorcière s'empresse de dégager son visage, pour l'aider à respirer.

Sous ses longs doigts, la boue part peu à peu, et les rayons lunaires tombe sur une peau pâle, douce et lumineuse.

Wanda suspend son geste. Il y a quelque chose, chez cette inconnue… Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Quelque chose qui la perturbe.

La femme s'agite, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, d'un bleu cristallin. Son regard accroche avec difficulté celui de la Sorcière Suprême.

-Je vous en pris… Aidez moi…

Elle referme les yeux, à court d'énergie.


	7. Mort

L'inconnue est endormie dans l'infirmerie de Kamar-Taj. Il a fallu de nombreuses heures à Wanda et aux Maîtres de Kamar-Taj pour la stabiliser. Même maintenant, les ailes de la mort laissent tomber leurs ombres sur ce corps si frêle.

Et si puissant.

Tous les sorcier l'ont sentie. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle est autre chose, d'à la fois semblable et proche. Et cela inquiète les Maîtres des Arts Mystiques ; nombres d'entre eux la considèrent comme une menace.

Mais Wanda ne voit pas les choses ainsi. À l'heure actuelle, la femme est faible, sans danger. Elle a demandé de l'aide. Et la Sorcière Suprême est déterminée à la lui apporter, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

-Madame ? L'inconnue s'est éveillée.

Sans relever le titre qui l'agace habituellement, la jeune femme s'élance vers l'infirmerie, d'un pas un peu trop rapide.

Assise sur son lit, le dos droit, l'inconnue regarde autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux blancs cascadent sur ses épaules et le long de son buste, allant se confondre avec la chemise et les draps immaculés.

Lorsque la rousse rentre dans la pièce, deux yeux turquoises se fixent sur elle. Un doux sourire éclaire son visage pâle comme la lune.

-Vous m'avez aidé… Je vous remercie.

-C'était normal.

La Sorcière Suprême s'approche doucement, et s'assoit à côté du lit de l'inconnue.

-Je suis Wanda Maximoff, Sorcière Suprême de la Terre, sa protectrice magique. Qui êtes vous ?

Un éclat brille un instant dans le regard bleu de la jeune femme. Il ressemble à de la peur.

-Je… Je me nomme Cléa. Je viens d'un monde très différent. Pour être exacte, je vient de la Dimension Noire.

-Mais… C'est impossible… Rien n'y vit, à part…

Écarquillant les yeux, Wanda se redresse, sur ses gardes.

-De grâce, ne prenez pas peur ! Il est inexact de penser que rien n'y vit. Les peuples des mondes absorbé par… Dormammu, y vivent, réduit en esclavage, cachés de la vue d'autres peuples. Je suis en quête d'aide pour eux… Nous avons appris qu'ici vivait un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour défier par deux fois… Dormammu, et à défaut de l'emporter, revenir dans sa dimension en vie. Par pitié… Laissez moi m'adresser à cet homme.

À mesure que la jeune femme parle, Wanda se détend. Elle le sent, Cléa ne dit pas tout. Mais quelque chose pour la Sorcière Suprême à croire la jeune femme.

Et la tristesse de la perte de Stephen et Wong l'envahissent à nouveau. C'est avec une voix nouée, qu'elle lui répond

-Vous cherchez le Docteur Stephen Strange, l'ancien Sorcier Suprême… Il est décédé, il y a quelques mois.

-Oh...Je suis navrée…

Wanda respire profondément, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-Mais s'il s'agit d'aider un peuple contre une menace telle que Dormammu, je vous prêterais ma force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, Cléa est donc là. Ce personnage n'est pas un OC. Elle existe réellement dans les comics, et j'éspère la voir dans le MCU un jour.  
> Pour un maximum de surprise, ne vous renseignez pas trop. Je ne vais pas reprendre les comics à la lettre, je vais juste en reprendre les grandes idées pour vous proposer une nouvelle histoire (Comme ils font avec le MCU, si Kevin Feige passe par là... :) ) Il se peut que Cléa soit un peu différente des comics, mais bon, on a déjà une Wanda émotionnellement stable, on est plus à un OOC près :)
> 
> J'espère que la direction que je prends vous plairas, et que je réussirai à vous faire apprécier ma vision du personnage.


	8. Solaire

Le disque solaire brillait haut dans le ciel, alors que les deux femmes se promenaient dans les allées de Kamar-Taj. Cléa observait avec de grands émerveillé le monde autour d'elle, sans prêter attention aux regards inquisiteurs de Wanda. Tout était nouveau pour elle, tout était source d'émerveillement. La lumière du jour, la caresse du vent, le parfums des arbres, le bruissement des feuilles, la saveur du pain chaud.

La Sorcière Suprême sentait sa méfiance pour la jeune femme vaciller. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance, mais son devoir envers la Terre l'en empêchait.

-Dame Wanda ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Wanda tous cours, vous le savez ?

-Excusez moi. Que savez vous exactement de la Dimension Noire ?

-On ne sait pas grand-chose. On pensait que c'était une sorte de vide, personnifié par Dormammu. Des gens ici se sont servi de cette dimension pour accroître leur pouvoir, même si c'est une chose interdite.

-Manier les forces de la Dimension Noire n'est pas chose aisée. C'est comme danser sur un fils suspendu au dessus d'un abîme.

-Vous les maîtrisez ?

-Là d'où je viens, je suis une sorcière. Oui, je sais danser avec les forces de la Dimension Noire. Mais c'est un apprentissage plus aisé quand on a vécu dans la Dimension Noire. Vous avez raisons d'éloigner vos sorciers de ses connaissances. Cependant, l'interdiction totale n'est pas toujours la solution.

-Certes. Mais c'est la plus sûre, à l'heure actuelle.

Wanda se fige, et semble se concentrer un instant.

-Vous allez bien ? Ais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non, c'est bon. Vous pouvez retournez seul à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, mais…

Wanda ne la laisse pas terminer. Déjà elle est partit combler la nouvelle faille qui est apparue.


	9. Croissance

Comme tous les jours depuis l'arrivée de la sorcière aux cheveux blancs, Wanda l'emmène marcher un peu dans les alentours de Kamar-Taj. Les autres Maîtres se méfient de Cléa, et de son aura de la Dimension Noire. La Sorcière Suprême ne peut que comprendre cette méfiance, mais elle ne la partage pas. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui la pousse à lui faire confiance.

Cependant, Wanda n'est pas aveugle. Sa nouvelle amie de lui dit pas tous. Elle répond pas aux questions sur la vie dans la Dimension Noire, sur son passé, afin de protéger ceux qui sont là bas. Elle semble terrifié par son passé.

En revanche, une chose la fascine ; la sorcellerie. Elle n'hésite pas à parler des pouvoirs de la Dimension Noire, de la façon dont ils fonctionnent et agissent sur le monde. Une manière plus efficace, mais plus dangereuse pour celui qui l'utilise.

Honnête, Cléa ne cache pas la dangerosité de cette magie. Elle n'est pas là pour l'enseigner. Elle est là pour apprendre celle de la Terre, pour trouver un moyen de battre Dormammu, de sauver son peuple et tous les opprimer. Et sur ce point, Wanda le sait, elle ferait tous pour aider la jeune femme.

Pour voir un sourire illuminer ce beau visage.

Alors qu'elles traversent les champs en pleine croissances entourant Kamar-Taj, la Sorcière Suprême tente à nouveau d'en apprendre plus.

-Cléa ?

-Je t'écoute, mon amie.

-Pourquoi parles tu si peu des tiens ? De ta famille ? À ta place… Je serais si inquiète, je ne penserais qu'à eux.

-Les miens ne quittent pas mon esprit, tout comme l'inquiétude. Mon seul objectif est de les protéger. Je ne dois pas me laisser affecter par d'autres sentiments… Je dois rester forte.

-La force n'est pas l'absence d'émotions et de sentiments. Il faut les dominer, ne pas se laisser porter par eux. Mais ne rien exprimer, ne rien ressentir n'est pas mieux.

-Wanda, n'aie crainte. J'ai juste du mal à parler de mes proches. Mais… Un jour j'espère pouvoir t'en parler, mon amie.

-Un jour tu me les présenteras.

Un sourire illumine doucement le visage de Cléa.


	10. Poison

La nouvelle éclate dans la nuit. Le poison de la peur se répand dans la cité des Sorciers comme le feu. Wanda sens l'agitation, avant même de la voir, de savoir. Ses pensées s'envolent vers Cléa. Est-elle lié à tous ça ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un malheureux hasard ?

Mais le hasard n'existe pas.

Il y a réellement un Maître de Kamar-Taj gisant devant elle, mort. Sur sa peau, dans son aura, la marque de la Dimension Noire est là, comme une odeur doucereuse, qui résonne douloureusement en Wanda.

Quelque chose a tué un Sorcier, un Maître de Kamar-Taj, l'une des personne que Wanda est censée protéger.

Et cette chose est liée à la Dimension Noire.

La Sorcière Suprême sens le poids des responsabilité et des regards sur elle. Elle doit prendre une décision, étouffer son affection pour la jeune femme et protéger sa réalité.

-Allez chercher Cléa. Surveillez la bien, mais ne lui faite pas de mal. Jusqu'à preuve de sa culpabilité, elle ne sera que suspecte. Allez chercher Hamir, je veux qu'il vienne avec ses livres de la Dimension Noire. Nous devons déterminer ce qui as tué notre frère.

Les Sorcier s'exécute, alors que Wanda pris pour ne pas avoir été aveugle.


	11. Lunaire

S'avançant sous la lumière lunaire, Wanda tente de maîtriser sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Elle doit lui faire face. À elle, Cléa, la sorcière d'une autre dimension qu'elle a tant envie d'aider, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Celle qui a peut être tué quelqu'un.

La Sorcière Suprême inspire profondément, avant de se composer un masque de dirigeante. D'un geste des mains, avec quelques étincelles écarlates, la porte noire de la cellule s'ouvre. Suivant le lourd battant de bois ensorcelé, un rayon de lune s'avance dans la geôle, jusqu'à sortir des ténèbres la pâle silhouette de la suspecte.

Plus pâle que jamais, Cléa semble être faite d'argent pur, une statue sertie de deux topazes fixant la rousse. Fière, la sorcière de la Dimension Noire garde la tête haute, mais les épaules basses.

-Dame Wanda, j'osais espérer que nous étions devenue amie. Quel crime ais-je pu connaître pour être fait captive au cœur de la nuit, et enchaînée telle une vulgaire esclave ?

-Cette nuit, un Maître de Kamar-Taj a été retrouvé assassiné, tué par une puissance venant de la Dimension Noire. Tu es une coupable toute désignée, et je veux à la fois t'avoir sous bonne garde, en cas de culpabilité, et éviter que quiconque ne se venge aveuglement sur toi, si tu es comme je l'espère, innocente.

-Les Sorciers de la Terre n'ont ils pas d'autre moyens pour percer un mystère que d'enchaîner une innocente ?

-Il y a des sorts, mais ils sont long à mettre en place, et coûteux en énergie. Je veux entendre ta version avant.

-Cela ne fais aucun sens. Pourquoi alourdir tes pensées d'une vérité que tu cois être mensonge ? Attendes sagement que la magie parle, ne soit pas comme ma…

Une ombre passe dans les yeux bleus de Cléa.

-Comme qui ?

La sorcière aux cheveux blancs ferme les yeux, alors que nombreux sentiments négatifs se mélangent un instant sur son visage.

-Ma mère. De grâce, je ne désire pas l'évoquer plus que cela. Je comprend ton besoin de trouver le coupable de ce crime. Mais je suis innocente. Vas lancer ton sorts, et tu le constateras.

Elle se détourne, autant que le permettent les chaînes entravant sa magie et sa liberté. Wanda se sent coupable, mais sort de la cellule.

Le cœur lourd, elle réalise qu'il aura fallu une telle catastrophe pour que Cléa accepte enfin de mentionner sa famille.

Si elle la croit innocente, la Sorcière Suprême se demande une fois de plus quel noir secret cache la blanche sorcière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était censé être plus long, mais en finissant de l'écrie, j'ai trouvé qu'il se complétait bien ainsi. Celui de demain est donc beaucoup plus long, oups, mais voilà. En plus, les Avengers font une apparition :eyes:


	12. Pâtisserie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je rappelle que mon histoire se déroule après Endgame, donc Sam est Captain America.  
> Bonne lecture !

Le silence s'abat brusquement sur Moscou. Des volutes de fumés s'élèvent doucement, dans l'air frais d'Octobre. L'air expiré par les combattants se condense en volutes blancs.

À terre, gisent les corps bleus des Krees ayant tenté de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. La mort ne les as pas encore saisis, ils sont simplement évanoui. À leurs côté, les derniers combattants ont ployés le genoux, comprenant que le combat était perdu, lorsque l'air s'est embrasé, symbole de la victoire de Captain Marvel contre leur vaisseau.

Les Avengers font face à leurs ennemis, alors que la police russe revient doucement reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Captain America s'approche d'eux, accompagné par la Sorcière Rouge, qui d'un geste de la main, lui offre temporairement la possibilité de parler russe. L'ancien Faucon entreprend alors de gérer les formalités, pendant que ses coéquipier rassemblent leurs ennemis.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, Hawkeye s'approche doucement de Wanda, avec un mince sourire.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te changer les idées. Tes sorts étaient un peu violent aujourd'hui, non ?

-Tu trouves ?

-Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis que Strange t'as pris pour élève. Même après sa mort, tu avais l'air moins… Je sais pas.

-Il se passe des choses à Kamar-Taj, c'est… compliqué.

-Je t'offre un café, et tu me raconte, d'accord ?

-Je ne faisais que passer en éclair, on a besoin de moi à Kamar-Taj…

-Est-ce urgent à la seconde ? Sinon, ne prend qu'une heure. Tu as besoin de te poser un peu.

La jeune femme hésite, faisant sourire l'archer.

-Ça te feras du bien.

-D'accord. Mais d'abord, on voit si Sam à encore besoin de nous ici.

Lorsque la crise est passée, Wanda et Clint se rendent dans un salon de thé moscovite. Assis devant un café pour l'un, une tasse de thé pour l'autre, ainsi que des assiettes de medovik, des pâtisseries russes. Une douce odeur sucrée flotte dans l'air, réchauffant les cœurs autant que les boissons réchauffent les mains glacées des deux héros.

Après quelques échange de politesse sur la famille de Clint et l'adolescente qu'il a pris son aile, Kate Bishop, l'archer regarde la sorcière d'un air doux.

-Allez, l'encourage-t-il. Parle moi de ce qui te préoccupe.

-Il y a cette fille…

Hawkeye lève un sourcil, et Wanda soupire.

-Une sorcière de la Dimension Noire. Elle dit être venue chercher de l'aide, et j'ai envie de la croire… Mais il y a ces failles qui s'ouvrent de partout. Et un des Maître a été tué avec une magie de la Dimension Noire. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance, mais tous s'agence bizarrement.

-C'est elle qui l'a tué ?

-Non, le sort lancé l'innocente. Mais les autres Sorciers sont convaincu de sa culpabilité indirect. Pour l'instant, elle est toujours en cellule, car je suis sûre que là personne ne tentera de lui faire du mal, mais… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.. Et elle ne mérite pas ça...

Clint a un sourire doux aux lèvres. Wanda le regarde, avec les sourcils froncés ; il a l'air de voir quelque chose qu'elle ne voit pas. Ou qu'elle ne veut pas voir.

-Tu sembles convaincu de son innocence. Et si je comprend bien, elle est seule, entourée d'ennemis qui ont des sorts pour savoir si elle est coupable ou pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bien dangereuse, vu comment tu en parles.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment rassurer les autres…

-Laisse là faire ses preuves. Garde là à l'œil, montre que tu la soutiens et la surveille en même temps. Ils te font confiance, non ? Ils finiront bien par se plier à ton jugement.

Wanda reste un instant silencieuse, avant de relever les yeux.

-Je vais suivre ton conseil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les medovik sont des gâteau au miel russe, que j'ai découverts en faisant quelques recherches. Ils ont l'air bons.  
> Faite pas gaffe à Kate Bishop, je me contente de placer mes chouchous, même si c'est en easter egg :)


	13. Hanter

Alors qu'elle s'avance dans les allées de Kamar-Taj, les pensées de Wanda tourbillonnent. Elle pense à Stephen et Wong, se demandant une fois de plus comment ils auraient agi à sa place. Auraient ils apprécié la jeune jeune femme ? Lui auraient ils fait confiance, auraient ils approuvé son amitié avec elle ?

Le fils de ses pensées se rompt, alors qu'elle se pose une question. Elle sait que le souvenirs de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses pères de substitution la hante encore, mais elle se demande pourquoi elle a tant besoin de savoir s'ils approuveraient son amitié naissante avec Cléa.

Arrivant devant la cellule de la sorcière aux cheveux blancs, elle secoue la tête, et reprend sa stature de chef.

D'un geste de la main, elle ouvre la cellule. Cléa se relève, la tête haute, le dos droit, une lueur de défis dans le regard.

-Ton sort t'as-t-il dévoilé la vérité, Dame Wanda ? Peux tu voir l'innocente qui se trouve devant toi ?

-Oui.

Faisant écho au mouvement gracieux de Wanda, des étincelles écarlates crépitent autour des menottes de la sorcière aux cheveux blancs s'ouvrent et tombent au sol, cliquetant dans le silence planant entre les deux femmes.

-Je m'excuse, Cléa. Comprends moi. Tu viens de la Dimension Noire. Pour tous, tu faisais la coupable idéale. Et j'ai des responsabilité ici, qui doivent passer au dessus de mes sentiments personnels. Pour protéger ma réalité et pour te protéger, c'était la seule solution.

La sorcière aux cheveux blancs reste un instant silencieuse, se massant les poignets. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, puis s'avance doucement et pose une main timide sur l'épaule de Wanda.

-N'ai crainte. Je comprend mieux ta réaction… La colère m'a envahi, je n'ai que trop souvent été témoin d'injustices. Dans la Dimension Noire, ceux non soumis à… Dormammu ont tendance à voir la Terre comme un endroit idéalisé. Nous rêvons d'un monde sans injustice… Ce rêve s'est brisé, mais j'apprécie tes excuses et ton explication.

Elles restent un instant sans bougé. La rousse est figée, plongée dans le regard turquoise. Le temps semble un instant être suspendu, mais le charme se rond lorsque Cléa retire sa main.

-Dame Wanda, j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je pense que les autres en ont grand besoin. Permettez moi d'enseigner la magie de la Dimension Noire aux votre, pour vous aider à mieux la combattre.

La Sorcière Suprême hésite un instant, avant d'acquiescer.


	14. Yeux

Rassemblés dans la cour, les yeux fixés sur la sorcière aux cheveux blancs, les sorciers de Kamar-Taj sont là, pesant le pour et contre de cette annonce.

L'un des leurs est morts, tué par le pouvoir de la Dimension Noire. Et si elle n'a pas elle me lancée le sort, comment être sûr qu'elle n'est pas venu tous les corrompre, et prendre cette dimension pour le Maître de la Dimension Noire ; Dormammu ?

Le risque semble si grand.

Et pourtant, la Sorcière Suprême semble prête à le prendre. Certains murmurent qu'elle s'est laissée retourner le cerveau par l'étrangère, qu'elle a déjà succombé à l'influence de la Dimension Noire.

D'autres rient de cette information. Wanda connaît son devoir. Elle a vu ce qui est arrivé au Docteur Strange, ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un sorcier joue avec des forces le dépassant. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle les protégera, ils en sont sur.

Chevelure de feu, chevelure de neige.

Les deux Sorcières sont proches. Et alors que Cléa offre un aperçu des pouvoirs de sa Dimension, les Sorciers de Kamar-Taj restent persuadés que lors d'un affrontement, Wanda l'emporterait.

Si elle le désire.


	15. Flamme

Elle se déplace avec grâce, dessinant des mouvement élégant et sûr, empli d'une certaine sensualité et dévoilant une puissance particulière. Depuis la première fois où elle a vu cette chevelure de feu, Wanda a fasciné Cléa. Les pouvoirs de la Sorcière Suprêmes semblent sans limite, si ce n'est ses propres doutes, qu'elle parvient un peu mieux chaque jour à dépasser. Plus elle la connaissait, plus elle la voit comme une flamme, semblant fragile et délicate, mais capable de tant de destruction.

Et pourtant, elle de devrait pas aimer ce motif de la flamme… Il représente tant de choses négatives… Mais une flamme associée à la jeune sorcière semble plus acceptable, plus… séduisante.

Il y a tant de choses qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble… Mais pour cela, Cléa doit évoquer son passé, et annoncer certaines vérités… Elle attend le bon moment, mais il ne semble jamais venir…

Et pourtant elle sent que l'innocence devra bientôt prendre fin.

Le souvenir de la Dimension Noire, de la vraie nature de sa mission revient brusquement lorsque Wanda les trouve. Quatre sorciers de Kamar-Taj corrompus par la Dimension Noire, comme l'a été Kaecilius autre fois. Le souvenir du sorcier consumé par cette puissance tourne dans l'esprit de Cléa. C'est lui qui en premier, lui a parlé du pouvoir des Sorciers Suprêmes de la Terre, lui qui a réveillé l'intérêt de cette dimension parmi toutes celles du multivers.

Et voilà qu'elle voit l'une des personne prenant sa suite, traitée en paria. Elle se sait elle même libre uniquement grâce à la protection de Wanda.

Mais pour combien de temps ?


	16. Épée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors, je préviens ; le Hulk Rouge est dans ce chapitre. Basiquement, sans entrer dans les détails, c'est Hulk en plus énervé et en rouge. Et aussi, il est important de préciser que plus un Hulk est en colère, plus il est puissant (dans un comics, le Docteur Strange se laisse posséder par un démon pour battre Hulk enragé, et échoue). Ah, et le surnom de Hulk par Marvel, c'est le colosse de Jade. Voilà.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assises l'une près de l'autre, Wanda et Cléa discutent à voix basses, évoquant milles sujets. Devant la réticence de la jeune femme à parler de la Dimension Noire, Wanda a orienté la discussion sur son monde, évoquant ses problèmes et avantages.

Son regard se perd cependant dans le vide, avant de se refixer sur les yeux turquoises de sa compagne.

-Dame Wanda ?

-Les Avengers ont besoin de moi.

-Tu les as souvent évoqués. Ce sont tes héroïques amis protégeant ce monde ?

-Oui, je dois les rejoindre.

Elle se lève, prête à ouvrir un portail, avant de se tourner vers Cléa.

-Tu veux venir ? Ce ne seras pas joyeux, il faudra certainement se battre, mais…

-Si je peux me rendre utile, alors je t'accompagnerai avec joie. De plus, je me réjouis de les rencontrer.

-Alors viens.

Les deux femmes passent donc par le portail pour rejoindre Boston où le Hulk Rouge se déchaîne. Comme son semblable de Jade, sa puissance est proportionnelle à sa colère. Et le colosse vermeil semble hors de lui. Plusieurs rues ont déjà été détruites, et les habitants courent dans tous les sens…

Ant-man et et le Winter Soldier s'occupent d'aider les citoyens paniqué à évacuer, alors que Hawkeye, Captain America et War Machine tente de sécuriser la zone dans laquelle les deux Hulks se battent. Les épées et l'arc de Clint, le bouclier et les ailes de Sam, l'armure de Rhodes, tous ça semble dérisoire fasse à la colère des deux Titans. Les impacts de leurs coups se propagent dans toute la rue, laissant croire au reste de la ville qu'ils sont sur l'épicentre d'un tremblement de terre.

Cléa ouvre grand les yeux en découvrant le spectacle.

-Pourquoi donc se battent ils ? Quelle folie les as donc pris ?

-Ce sont des Hulks. La colère leur fait perdre toute raison. Aide moi, il faut les calmer avant qu'ils ne s'énervent encore plus. Le vert devrait pouvoir être raisonnable, mais le rouge doit être neutralisé.

-Je te propose d'utiliser les bandes pourpres de Cyttorak. Tu me les as montré, et elles me semblent efficaces. Je pourrais les combiner avec un Sort Noir, celui que je vous ais montré au dernier entraînement.

-Faisons ça.

Wanda se concentre alors, pour invoquer ce sort que son mentor lui a montré plusieurs fois. Elle se concentre sur les deux colosse, et lance son sort sur le colosse vermeil. Elle sent la présence de Cléa, invoquant une magie d'un violet profond, prenant l'apparence de dragons éthérés.

Entouré de spires magiques écarlates et améthystes, le Hulk Rouge semble ne plus pouvoir bouger. La rage se lit sur son visage, et le sol se fissure sous ses énormes pieds. Un instant, les héros craignent que les filament de magie seront trop faible.

Mais les deux sorcières s'approchent, en cœur, semblant ne plus former qu'une seule entité de rouge et de violet. Ensemble, elles lèvent les bras, ferment le poing, et les sorts se resserrent encore un peu sur le corps musclé. Puis, Wanda prononce quelques mots et la créature s'endort. Les muscles vermeils fondent pour redevenir beiges.

Clint s'approche, souriant.

-Et bien, avec vous deux on vas pouvoir prendre notre retraite !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais voilà.  
> Pour l'apparence de la magie de Cléa, je me suis basée sur son animation dans Marvel Futur Fight (jeu mobile, mon alliance recrute :) ) L'animation date un peu parce que le personnage n'a pas eu d'amélioration depuis qu'elle a été ajoutée, il y a quoi ? Quatre ans ? Mais je la trouve sympa.  
> Le chapitre suivant vas changer certaines choses dans l'histoire. Je sais pas trop comment il sera accueilli...


	17. Chapter 17

Après avoir aidé les Avengers, les deux Sorcières sont repartis de leur côté. Côte à côte, se frôlant par instant, elles s'avancent dans la nature entourant Kamar-Taj.

Mue par une inspiration soudaine, Wanda s'arrête de marcher, poussant Cléa à se tourner vers elle.

-Dame Wanda ?

Quelques mots lui viennent à l'esprit. Quelques mots qui expliquent ses sentiments et ses questionnements de ces dernières semaines. Quelques mots qu'elle aimerait dire à la Sorcière aux cheveux blancs.

Cette dernière la regarde, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Mais le regard turquoise se fait doucement plus… inquiet.

La rousse se rapproche, levant une main hésitante vers la joue de Cléa. Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Wanda cherche le regard turquoise, mais il semble l'éviter. Timidité ou autre chose.

La Sorcière Suprême n'ose plus bouger, voulant laisser l'autre finir l'instant.

L'espoir fait gonfler son cœur, la peur tort ses entrailles.

Un souffle caresse ses lèvres.

Et la douleur déchire son ventre.

Wanda glisse à terre, sens ses genoux puis son menton heurter le sol. Elle a à peine conscience de saigner, que son sang imprègne peu à peu la terre. Elle n'a même pas la force de relever la tête. La trahison la paralyse.

-Princesse Cléa !

La voix sort de nulle part. Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi ce titre ?

-Je me demandiez où vous étiez passé. Les splendeurs de ce monde vous ont elles fait oublier notre mission ?

La voix de la sorcière aux cheveux blancs semble plus dure.

-Vous êtes celle qui roucoulait avec la Sorcière Suprême.

-… Mes agissements ne regardent que moi. Je ne rends de comptes qu'à ma mère. Allons y.

-La Sorcière Rouge est elle vraiment morte ?

-Cela ne saurais tarder.

Wanda sent que des portails s'ouvrent.

En fermant les yeux, et en se traitant d'idiote, Wanda bascule dans l'inconscience et le vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et je suis curieuse d'avoir vos réactions...


	18. Café

Le Néant fait peur à peu place à la Douleur puis à la Conscience. Peu à peu, elle récupère ses facultés, retournant à la réalité, réunissant ses souvenirs.

Elle s'est faite attaquer. Elle était avec Cléa, mais il y avait au moins une autre personne. La sorcière et l'inconnu se connaissent, et semblent alliés. Qui l'a donc blessée ? Cléa avait l'air d'être sûr que Wanda allait mourir de sa blessure, étais-ce donc la jeune femme ?

Sa bouche se tord en une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle se redresse, ouvrant les yeux sur l'infirmerie de Kamar-Taj.

Elle reste un instant sans bouger, laissant les points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Wanda reste un instant comme ça, avant de tourner la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Clint.

Ce dernier lui offre un mince sourire.

-Ça vas ? Enfin, aussi bien que tu peux aller bien, avec ta blessure ?

Elle prend un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

-Où est Cléa ?

-Nous n'en savons rien… On pensait que tu le saurais... Les Sorciers t'ont vu sortir d'un portail, à moitié morte… Ça fait une semaine que tu dors. Ils m'ont appelé pour te veiller ; apparemment les failles ont recommencé à s'ouvrir de plus belle.

La Sorcière soupire.

-C'est de la faute de Cléa… Je crois. Je.. C'est elle qui m'a attaqué.

Le visage de Clint se fige et ses sourcils se froncent.

-Elle t'a attaqué ?! Mais…

-Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, un… ooooh….

Le monde se met à tourner ; elle a tenté de se lever trop vite. Elle sent les mains de Clint sur ses épaules, pour l'aider à se rasseoir.

-Laisse toi le temps de récupérer, ou ça vas s'empirer. Les sorciers ont pu guérir ta blessure, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais te chercher à boire, je reviens. Et ne bouge pas !

Sans forcément y faire attention, l'homme a employé le ton qu'il utilise avec ses enfants ; un ton à la fois ferme et doux. La jeune femme accepte, et tente une fois de plus de faire le tri dans ses pensées, de comprendre ce qu'il lui ai arrivé.

L'archer revient, avec deux gobelets d'une boisson fumante. Il lui en donne un, et s'assoit à nouveau près de son lit.

Tenant la tasse avec les deux mains, Wanda regarde les volutes de fumée s'enroulant dans l'air. Son regard s'y perd peu à peu, alors qu'elle revit les événements de la veille. Ses sentiments et ses questions se sont cristallisées en une évidence qui s'est brisée à peine née. Une certitude éphémère déjà enterrée sous la douleur, la méfiance et la colère.

Elle prend une gorgée de café, cherchant de la force pour raconter les événements de la veille.

Wanda raconte tous, sans rien omettre, même ce qui aurait pu devenir un baiser. Le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues. Elle reste concentrée, afin de redonner tous les détails possible à Clint. Elle doit savoir à quel point elle s'est trompée sur Cléa, à quel point elle a mis sa réalité en danger.

À quel point elle a failli à sa tâche de Sorcière Suprême.


	19. Tarot

Clint reste un instant pensif devant le récit de la jeune femme. Cette dernière laisse une larme couler sur sa joue, seul indice de ses tourments et de sa douleur.

-Avait elle déjà évoqué son passé ?

-Non. Elle évitais toute question sur ce thème. Je sais juste que sa relation avec sa mère est compliqué.

-L'inconnu l'as appelée «Princesse». On peut supposer que sa mère est de sang royal, surtout si elle lui obéit. Que savez vous de la monarchie de la Dimension Noire ?

-Presque rien… Avant que Cléa n'arrive on pensait qu'il n'y avait rien, hormis Dormammu.

-Ça pourrait être sa mère ?

Wanda le regarde, surprise.

-Je… Tous les textes l'ont toujours présenté comme de sexe masculin. Stephen aussi.

-À moins que vous soyez allé vérifier, ou que vous lui ayez demandé gentillement, vous n'avez pas de moyen de vérifier.

-En effet… Cependant… Cléa a déjà évoqué Dormammu devant moi. Il y avait toujours une hésitation, que je pensais du à la peur. Lorsqu'elle a évoqué sa mère, il n'y avait pas de peur.

-Si je suis ce que tu me dis, la mère de Cléa est liée d'une manière ou l'autre à Dormammu.

-Oui. Mais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est la mesure de la trahison de Cléa, et si les failles s'ouvrent à nouveau à cause d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas de sort, pour ça ?

-Je…

Wanda hésite, avant de soupirer.

-Je peux utiliser le Tarot des Vishantis.

-… Le Tarot de quoi ?

Wanda se lève, grimaçant. Elle fait quelques pas hésitant, puis accélère, vers ses appartement. Clint hésite, puis lève les yeux au ciel avant de la suivre.

La chambre de la Sorcière Suprême est… encombrée. Un lit, un grand bureau, et un grand coffre servant de chaise. Un peu partout sont posés grimoires, parchemins et bougies, certainement enchantées pour ne pas causer un incendie.

Wanda lève les mains, et d'un geste, entreprend de dégager un grand cercle au sol. Une aura écarlate enveloppe tous les objets de la chambre, les déplaçant. Cinq bougies viennent suggérer les pointes d'un pentagramme, qu'une craie auréolée de rouge vient dessiner dans le cercle.

La Sorcière Suprême vient s'y asseoir, et tend les mains devant elle. Un coffret noir s'y pose. Grand comme un livre, il semble fait d'un bois naturellement obscur qui aurait été gravé. Chacun des traits éthérés dessine un symbole occulte, et dévoile un bois immaculé dans ses sillons.

Sans plus d'interactions humaine, l'objet s'ouvre, dévoilant un jeu de tarot. Clint reste un instant surpris de la beauté de ces cartes.

Resplendissant d'une aura dorée, les motifs qui y sont peints semblent changer à chaque instant. Ils accrochent le regard de l'archer, qui, un instant, y reconnaît sa famille. Des scènes de morts et de joie s'y dévoilent, ainsi que de vieux secrets auquel il ne voulait plus penser.

-Clint.

La voix de Wanda le ramène doucement à la réalité. Il a eu l'impression de partir loin, si loin….

-J'aurais du te prévenir. Concentre toi sur Cléa, s'il te plaît. Tu l'as vu une fois, je t'ai parlé d'elle. Viens t'asseoir devant moi.

Hésitant, il choisis tout de même d'écouter la jeune femme.

-C'est le Tarot des Vis…

-Des Vishantis.

-C'est le Tarot des Vishantis ?

-Oui. Si les cartes le souhaitent, elles permettront de m'aider à retrouver Cléa et à comprendre ses agissements. Elles sont des objets magiques, à l'instar du Manteau de Lévitation, qui s'était lié à Stephen.

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisées plus tôt ?

-Car j'aurais aimé que Cléa soit honnête avec moi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Tarot des Vishantis est une invention de ma part.  
> Dans les comics, les Vishantis sont des entités magiques surpuissantes ayant une autorité sur les Sorcier Suprême. Agomotto en fait parti, si je suis les wikis.
> 
> D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui là, je vous offre une deuxième information ;  
> Si je me basais sur les comics, et non les films, pour écrire cette histoire, Wanda aurait utilisé l'Oeil d'Agamotto pour découvrir la vérité sur Cléa. Dans les comics le médaillon appartient au Sorcier Suprême et permet de réveiller la vérité ; il n'est absolument pas lié aux Pierres d'Infinités.
> 
> Et voilà, c'était le wiki Marvel par Leia !


	20. Chat

L'air se fait frais, mais les notes de musiques réchauffent les cœur. Alors que le soir tombe doucement sur la Nouvelle Orléans, un peu partout des groupes de Jazz s'organisent pour égayer la nuit d'Halloween en chassant les démons le temps que les enfants chassent les bonbons.

Un groupe de petites sorcières et sorciers d'une dizaine d'années voient une femme rousse s'avancer dans les rues. Ils s'arrêtent et l'observent, admiratifes de ses beaux vêtements rouges et de sa cape. L'un des petits garçons pointe le diadème sokovien en murmurant qu'il le trouve beau.

Les parents appellent le petit groupe d'amis, et ils s'enfuient en courant vers la prochaine maison sans se douter qu'ils ont croisé une authentique sorcière.

Wanda s'avance dans les rues bondées, suivant les indications que les Vishantis lui ont révélé à travers les Cartes. Ses pensées tourbillonnent, tentant de réaliser tous ce qu'elle a découvert. Un instant, elle regrette l'absence de Clint, mais elle sait qu'elle doit affronter Cléa seule.

Un miaulement attire l'attention de la sorcière, et elle tourne la tête vers une ruelle plongée dans la pénombre. Elle y voit des chats, par dizaines. Certains sont couchés par terre ou sur des poubelles, agitant doucement leurs queues. Ils la regardent calmement, sans vraiment lui prêter attention. D'autres encore s'éloignent d'un pas élégant, tête et queue hautes.

Curieuse, Wanda s'avance dans la ruelle. Elle lève la main, et fait apparaître des étincelles écarlates dansant autour de ses doigts, afin de l'éclairer. La ruelle a une courbe légère, et en la suivant, la Sorcière Suprême retrouve celle qui la hante.

Un rayon de lune tombe sur une sorte de petite place déserte. Cléa est assise sur un banc, de manière à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle porte une tenue violette épousant ses formes, et qui rappelle la couleur de ses pouvoirs. Ses longs cheveux blancs, semblant argenté grâce la lumière lunaire, tombent en rideaux, faisant disparaître son visage dans l'ombre.

La jeune femme laisse son bras tomber, agitant de temps temps les doigts pour faire apparaître à nouveau de la nourriture au groupe de chats qui se sont assemblés là.

Wanda s'autorise à l'observer un moment, seule dans l'ombre, avant de s'avancer. Immédiatement le corps de Cléa se tend, et elle se lèvre, prête à se défendre. Les deux sorcières s'affrontent du regard, prêtes à réagir au premier mouvement de l'autre.

La Sorcière Suprême lance la première son sort, les faisant basculer dans la dimension miroir.

Seuls restent les chats, éclairés par la lumière de la lune.


	21. Citrouille

La petite place s'est fragmentée. Des reflets blancs affectent la vision des deux sorcières, distordant le réel.

D'un geste, Wanda bouscule une nouvelle fois la réalité sans laisser le temps à Cléa de réagir. Sous leurs pieds, le sol s'étend, et les briques de la ruelle se répandent. Les maisons et immeubles de la Nouvelle Orléans basculent, comme absorbés par le sol qui s'étend.

Lorsque tous se fige à nouveau, elles sont parfaitement face à face.

Deux corps féminins, l'un vêtu de rouge sombre, l'autre de violet pâle.

Cheveux de feux et chevelure de neige.

Yeux verts contre yeux turquoises.

Humaine et Faltinienne.

-Princesse Cléa.

-Dame Wanda.

Regards de glace, cœur meurtris.

-J'ai consulté les Vishantis ; ils te laissent une chance de dévoiler la vérité par toi même, loin des oreilles des tiens.

-Leur générosité est grande. Je suis la princesse Cléa, nièce du Souverain légitime de la Dimension Noire ; Dormammu.

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle se nomme Umar, et est la sœur de notre roi.

-Ton père ?

-Il importe peu ; c'est un humain.

-Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais à sauver les opprimé de la Dimension Noire. Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas attaquée. Que fais tu là ?

-Il est de mon devoir, ainsi que de celui de ma mère, que de veiller sur les esclaves de la Dimension Noire. Cependant, mon Oncle est agacé par cette réalité, qui lui a résisté à deux reprise. Vos protections sont efficaces, mais fragilisées par les derniers affrontement contre mon Oncle. Pour ma mère et pour moi même, il fut aisé de passer. Nous sommes venus avec plusieurs des notre, afin d'infiltrer votre monde, d'en apprendre les secrets et vous asservir une fois pour toute.

Wanda se force à ne montrer aucune émotion.

-Et tu as donc décidée de rester me distraire ? Pendant que ta mère et les soldats faisaient le sale boulot ?

-Oui et non. Crois moi ou non, mais je désire réellement aider les opprimés. Est-ce du à ma nature métisse ou au fait de voir mon père parmi les faible, je n'en sais rien. Mais je veux renverser mon Oncle. Et non pas pour ma mère. Pour eux.

-Et devenir la nouvelle reine de la Dimension Noire.

-Non, je ne le souhaite pas. Je souhaite les sortir de cet endroit, leur offrir un nouvel endroit ou vivre. Mais ma mère me surveille ; elle cherche à récupérer le pouvoir pour elle même. Elle se méfie de moi. Et toi, Dame Wanda, tu as une puissance et des connaissances qui peuvent m'aider.

La Sorcière Suprême se détourne. Son regard se perd. À travers les éclats de la Dimension Miroir, et grâce aux murs qu'elle a fait tombé, elle voit les familles de la Nouvelle Orléans s'amuser. Elle entend presque des notes de musique, sans doute du jazz. Les enfants courent, des bonbons sont distribués et des citrouilles décorent les jardins. C'est la nuit des monstres et de l'insouciance, mais Wanda doit protéger le monde. Elle a baissé la garde trop longtemps.

Un instant, elle se laisse emporter dans une rêverie. Cléa et elle, marchant mains dans la main, vêtu de ces chapeau pointus que les gens associent aux sorcières.

Mais ce n'est qu'un doux rêve.

L'heure est à la réalité.

Elle ferme son cœur et se tourne vers la princesse de la Dimension Noire.

-Cléa… Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi. Le Tarot des Vishantis m'a révélé une partie de ton histoire. Qui est ton oncle, et que tu souhaite sincèrement t'opposer à lui et ta mère, pour protéger ton peuple. Je voulais les détails.

-Vas tu m'aider, ou ce que tu considère à raison comme une trahison, t'a éloigné de moi à jamais ?

-Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais aider ton peuple.

Elles restent silencieuses, un moment, puis Cléa reprend la parole.

-Ma mère se méfie de moi. Elle vas me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir tuée, la dernière fois. Si elle apprend que nous nous sommes vu et que nous sommes toutes deux repartis indemnes… Je ne sais ce qui arrivera.

Wanda soupire, et se met en garde.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à simuler un combat, alors.

-Je le crains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous as plu...
> 
> J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les origines des comics de Cléa, à deux détails prés ; la mère de Cléa n'est pas vraiment alliée à Dormammu et s'est son père qui l'a élevée.
> 
> Maintenant que les origines de Cléa ont été révélées, je vous conseille le site Marvel World (https://www.marvel-world.com/encyclopedie-997-fiche-clea-biographie.html) pour en savoir plus sur elle... et qui est son ex-mari dans les comics :)
> 
> Et je pense que vous comprenez tous maintenant pourquoi je veux voir ce personnage intégré le MCU. Elle a tellement de potentiel !


	22. Reflet

Assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, observant le reflet de la lune dans l'eau, Wanda médite. Elle croit Cléa, et désire l'aider. Mais elle le sait. Aux yeux de la princesse, elle n'est qu'un moyen d'aider son peuple. Rien de plus qu'un moyen.

Elle devrait se réjouir de ne plus devoir la considérer comme une ennemie, de ne plus avoir le goût de la trahison dans sa bouche. Mais n'être qu'un.. outils ? Pour Cléa… Cela est presque douloureux.

Avec un soupire, elle s'oblige à s'arracher à ses pensées, et à se lever. D'un pas sûr, elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque, résolue à trouver une solution pour les esclaves de la Dimension Noire.  
Le Tarot des Vishantis lui a révélé que ces esclaves ont différentes origines. Certains sont des créatures corrompues qui ont tenté de livrer leur monde à Dormammu, tel Kaecilius, l'humain que Strange avait affronté peu après être devenu sorcier. D'autres sont les peuples des dimensions absorbées par la Dimension Noire. Et certains sont tous simplement nés en esclavage.

Leur trouver de nouveaux territoires d'accueil ne sera pas évident. Elle pourrait en accueillir certains ici, sur Terre, mais il faudrait les surveiller, et ils seraient trop nombreux.

Wanda ne voit qu'une seule solution ; contacter d'autres dimension luttant contre Dormammu, et s'associer à avec eux.

Mais pour cela, elle aura besoin de Cléa.


	23. Démon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À partir de ce chapitre, nous entrons dans une phase de bataille, qui n'a pas été évidente à écrire. Il a donc fallu vérifier la cohérence, et l'orthographe, ce qui a été fait par Luna, merci à toi !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les Maîtres de Kamar-Taj sont venus la réveiller au petit matin, la tirant d'un cauchemar, certainement provoqué par la situation.

-Wanda, une faille majeure sur la Dimension Noire s'est ouverte au dessus de Denver. Les habitants font état de démons. Les Avengers sont en route, et les Sorciers se préparent.

-Je veux trois Maîtres dans chaque Saint des Saints, et une dizaine ici, avec les novices.

Soudainement parfaitement réveillée, la Sorcière Suprême s'habille par magie, prête à rejoindre le combat.

Un peu partout dans la cité, les Sorciers se préparent au combat. Certains se réjouissent d'avoir eu les cours donnés par Cléa, d'autres s'inquiètent. Encore une bataille pour la sauvegarde de la réalité. Les derniers siècles ont été tranquilles, pourquoi donc tant d'ennemis surgissent à cette époque ?

Sans avoir de réponse, ils suivent la Sorcière Suprême, prêts à accomplir leur devoir.

Plusieurs portails s'ouvrent au cœur de Denver, laissant passer les Sorciers. Les premiers d'entre eux dressent des boucliers magiques, alors que plusieurs Maîtres se postent derrière ses protections pour lancer un sort vers la faille.

Le ciel bleu de ce début de journée est déchiré par la Dimension Noire. Un gouffre s'ouvre dans le ciel, semblant absorber toute lumière et tout espoir.

Le vide n'y est pas total. D'ici, les étranges sphères organiques qui parcourent cet espace tordu ressemblent à des planètes, tissant une toile aux couleurs à la fois sublimes et inquiétantes. Un faisceau de brume ou de filament bleuté tombe jusqu'à terre. C'est grâce à cet étrange phénomène que des démons venus des pires cauchemars de l'humanité se laissent tomber sur le bitume terrestre.

Et là, il se mettent à ramper et courir, prêts à détruire notre réalité. Certains sont déjà en train de combattre contre les Avengers ou la police. Un peu au dessus, Cléa et une femme au cheveux de la couleur du néant, vêtu d'une longue robe reflétant la Dimension Noire se tiennent sur une plate-forme magique, dirigeant les démons.

Wanda organise les Sorciers, et s'élance dans les airs, prête à en découdre.


	24. Arc

C'est une époque de fous. Des dieux, des extraterrestres, des sorciers, des guerres intergalactiques et maintenant interdimensionnelles…. Clint n'est qu'un humain, et même pas le meilleur d'entre eux. Il n'a rien de mieux qu'un arc pour se battre, et des flèches. Des flèches enchantée par un sorcier pour qu'elles puissent être efficaces contre les démons de la Dimension Noire.

Il devient trop vieux pour cette folie, pour être ici, à se battre. Mais il sent qu'il a le devoir de le faire. Pour expier ces années en tant que Ronin. Pour Natasha et Tony, qui se sont sacrifiés pour l'univers. Pour cette nouvelle génération de héros qui commencent à arriver. Il ne veut pas qu'ils se jettent dans le combat aussi désarmés et méconnaissant de l'univers qu'eux à l'époque.

Alors Clint est là, décochant flèche après flèche, prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger son monde. À ses côtés, les Avengers sont là, avec certainement les mêmes pensées ; dépassés par le gigantisme des événement, mais déterminés à protéger cette réalité.

Tous ont reçus des aides magiques de la part des sorciers ; une aura orangée autour de leurs armes ou de leurs poings. De même, ils sentent certaines blessures se refermer plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient dû. Combattre aux côtés de sorciers avait parfois du bon.

Par instant, Clint lève les yeux, afin de voir où en est Wanda. Il la voit dans le ciel, opposant ses sorts écarlates à ceux améthyste et néant des deux femmes guidant les troupes de la Dimension Noir. L'archer fait la moue, en voyant Cléa lancer un dragon éthéré sur la Sorcière Suprême, et prie il ne sait plus qui pour que cette situation cesse et qu'elles puissent parler sans s'envoyer des sorts dessus.

Puis le combat le rappel à la réalité. Le monde se déforme sous l'effet de la Dimension Noire. Sous ses pieds le bitume devient une espèce d'obscurité solide, aux multiples reflets luisant. La gravité semble aussi lui jouer des tours. Il s'est trop approché du point d'accroche de cette autre réalité, et avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop, il se sent soulevé dans les airs.

-Mon ami, nous autres Faucons ne sommes pas fait pour aller dans ce genre de délire.

-Merci de jouer les taxis.

Sam le dépose un peu plus loin. Voyant une voiture renversée, Clint s'y poste, dominant le champ de bataille. Le sol est toujours en train de se déformer, mais les Sorciers réussissent pour le moment à contenir la déformation de la réalité. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il suppose.

Un instant la situation semble désespérée. Un poignée d'humains contre des hordes de démons, contenus tant bien que mal par les Sorciers.

Et puis la bataille s'équilibre, alors que Thor ouvre le Bifrost, surgissant avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie et Captain Marvel.


	25. Cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, j'ai oublié de poster ici hier... Mes excuses, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de poster sur deux sites à la fois.
> 
> Vous aurez le texte en premier ici aujourd'hui, pour la peine ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les trois sorcières combattent dans le ciel, sans plus avoir conscience du combat qui se déroule sur Terre… ou sur la Dimension Noire. Les deux se mêlent peu à peu.

Une fois de plus, Wanda tente de les faire basculer dans la dimension miroir, mais Umar la fait exploser en dizaines de cristaux translucides d'un revers de la main. La sœur de Dormammu est une adversaire redoutable, poussant la Sorcière Suprême dans ses dernières limites. Elle pourrait la vaincre, mais Cléa l'en empêche.

Leurs yeux ne se croisent presque pas. Si l'humaine cherche un contact visuel, la Faltinienne l'évite, envoyant des dragons améthyste les uns après les autres, tout en multipliant les clones d'elle même.

La sorcière rouge ne lui en veut pas. Comment peut elle lui reprocher de vouloir rester en vie, quand la jeune femme est le dernier espoir de tout un peuple ?

Mais alors que Wanda échoue une nouvelle fois à piéger Umar dans un sort destiné à déchirer la réalité, la rousse se rend à l'évidence.

Elle a besoin de l'aide de Cléa.

Elle a besoin que la princesse de la dimension noir trahisse son roi, son sang et sa mère pour elle.

Seule, Wanda ne peut battre Umar et sa fille.

Ensemble, la Sorcière Suprême et la Princesse en exil peuvent défaire la sœur de Dormammu.

Leur regard se croisent, enfin. Les yeux verts sont pleins d'espoir. Les turquoise sont assombris par le doute et l'hésitation.

Réunissant ses forces, Wanda provoque une onde de choc, suffisamment forte pour éloigner Umar, ne serait-ce qu'un poignée de secondes.

-Cléa ! Par pitié !

-De grâce, Wanda…. Ne me demande pas ça.

-Je mesure ce que je te demande… Je veux vous protéger, toi et ma réalité. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-Je…

-CLÉA !

La voix d'Umar déchire l'instant. Profonde, elle semble venir d'un temps plus ancien, et plus violent. Chaque mot prend un accent dangereux.

-Ne parle pas avec ton ennemie. Abats la !

La princesse baisse la tête, et les longues mèches immaculées cachent son regard. Ses mains s'illuminent de violet, alors que des sphères d'énergie magique y apparaissent.

Puis, elle se redresse, et lance son sort, droit vers sa cible, scellant son destin.


	26. Méchant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Avec une moue dédaigneuse, Umar dévie le sort de Cléa d’un geste de la main. Elle ouvre la bouche, prête à insulter sa fille, mais déjà les bandes pourpres de Cyttorak s’enroulent autour du corps de la Faltinienne. De rage, elle tire sur les entraves magiques parvenant à les déchirer peu à peu. Mais déjà, un dragon violet vient s’enrouler autour d’elle.

La sœur de Dormammu hurle de rage, réunissant ses pouvoirs, alors que sous ses yeux, sa fille et leur ennemie se donnent la main, pour fusionner leur puissance en un rayon rubis et améthyste. La décharge magique la traverse, et l’envoie voler sur plusieurs mètres.

Les deux jeunes sorcières reprennent leur souffle. Elles ont beau être bien plus fortes ensemble, la première partie du combat les a déjà épuisées.

Et en face d’elles, Umar se redresse déjà, son noble visage déformé par la rage.

-Traîtresse !! Comment oses tu lever la main sur ta mère ?

-Je ne suis que votre chienne, mère, tout juste bonne à accomplir vos volontés. Je ne suis pas votre fille.

-J’ai eu la faiblesse de te sortir du trou où vivait ton père, et c’est ainsi que tu me remercies ?

Une aura noire entoure la Faltinienne, alors qu’elle se prépare à lancer un sort. Wanda et Cléa échangent un regard, et alors que la princesse invoque un bouclier violet, Wanda prépare un sort plus puissant. Le sort de la mère heurte celui de la fille, alors que des rayons écarlates tranchent le néant pour s’écraser sur Umar.

Cette dernière lève la main, et tous les sorts cessent. Ne reste que les trois femmes, flottant dans les airs au dessus d’un combat apocalyptique.

-Soit.

Umar se dissout dans un nuage noir, qui rejoint la colonne bleutée ancrant la Dimension Noire à la Terre. Cette dernière fonce, et l’infection qui recouvre peu à peu le sol terrestre semble s’accélérer.

-Mère utilise ses forces pour déchirer vos dernières défenses mystiques. Si elles tombent, mon Oncle pourra arriver !

-On doit empêcher ça !

Les deux femmes se laissent tomber au sol, envoyant leurs dernières forces dans la bataille. L’arrivée de la Sorcière Suprême et de son alliée aux cheveux blancs redonne des forces aux combattants de la Terre et de la Galaxie. Clint sourit aux deux femmes, l’air ravi de les voir de nouveau côte à côte, alors que Rocket réarme son fusil.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous vous joignez à nous pour botter les fesses des méchants ?

-Oui Rocket !

-Oh, yeah !

Les héros se réunissent, prêts à s’élancer en première ligne, afin de donner un court répit aux sorciers et à l’armée humaine.

En premier, Captain Ameria, Captain Marvel, Cléa, Rescue, Star Lord, la Sorcière Suprême, Thor, Walkyrie et War Machine s’élancent dans les airs. Discrètement, la Guêpe diminue sa taille, alors que Antman grimpe sur une fourmi volante. Les autres héros se mettent à courir, afin de repartir à la rencontre des démons de la Dimension Noire.

Hulk en balaye une rangée, en envoyant certains dans les airs. Spiderman utilise ces ennemis volants, pour voltiger jusqu'aux lignes ennemies, en immobilisant plusieurs dans ses toiles. Apercevant War Machine, il s’accroche au héros en armure afin de se dégager de la mer d'ennemis.

Rhodes rouspète pour la forme, avant de s’élever dans les airs, visant un à un les démons que la Dimension Noire continue de vomir. Thor surgit pour l’aider, en détruisant plusieurs grâce à la foudre. Certaines des créatures réussissent à les éviter, pour être immédiatement abattues par les flèches d’Hawkeye ou les rayons de Rescue.

Évitant les attaques de ces derniers, Walkyrie dirige son pégase entre les ennemis volants et les attaques de ses alliés, afin de piquer au sol et d’aider Drax, seul au milieu de dizaines d’ennemis. Tous deux s’élancent contre les hordes de démons, rejoints un instant par Antman et la Guêpe, qui très vite se faufilent ailleurs pour aider le Soldat de l’Hiver et Rocket, coopérant une fois de plus dans une bataille dépassant l’ancien soldat.

À leur côté, Groot fait pousser ses branches toujours plus, transperçant nombre d’ennemis sans bouger. Il prend le temps de saluer Captain Marvel, qui vole un peu partout sur le champ de bataille, afin d’aider un maximum de personnes.

Elle redescend à terre, un instant, se battant dos à dos avec Star Lord. L’une de leurs attaques abat un démon qui menaçait Mantis, et la jeune femme en profite pour en endormir deux trois autres. Veillant sur elle, Captain America tourbillonne dans les airs et au sol en coopérant avec Nebula, qui se déchaîne telle une furie dans les rangs ennemis, réussissant même à abattre un démon menaçant Cléa. Cette dernière vole autour de la colonne ancrant la Dimension Noire à la Terre, et avec l’aide de la Sorcière Suprême, tente de la détruire.

Les deux sorcières échangent un regard, et s’éloignent des combats, rejoignant les Maîtres de Kamar-Taj. Ces derniers se tiennent à l’écart des combats, afin de créer une barrière entre le champ de bataille et le reste du monde.

Ils regardent d’un œil mauvais la Princesse de la Dimension Noire, mais l’assurance de la Sorcière Suprême les rassure. Cette dernière donne ses instructions, et les deux femmes se mêlent à l’élite magique de la Terre, afin de les diriger dans un dernier sort.

Une aura blanche se forme alors et enveloppe l’ancre et la faille de la Dimension Noire telle une membrane translucide.

Très vite, ils sentent les attaques rageuses d’Umar contre ces dernières. L’ultime défense de la Terre tremble, mais résiste.

Tous soupirent, alors que les Avengers, l’armée et le reste des sorciers s’occupent d’éliminer les derniers démons.

La victoire, bien que temporaire semble acquise.

Le silence revient sur le champ de bataille.

Très vite déchiré par un cri d’horreur.


	27. Livre

La victoire semblait si réelle, si belle, si parfaite… Mais la Mort est venue prendre son due. Si nombre de sorciers et de militaires sont tombés au combat, et que l’horreur s’est répandue sur Terre, il est une vision terrible entre toutes.

Sous la membrane magique protégeant la Terre, dans la colonne tourbillonnant, Umar est là parmi les brumes mystiques bleutées. Ses pouvoirs lui permettent d’être vue de tous. Ses cheveux et sa robe, aux couleurs du néant, flottent autour d’elle, lui donnant l’allure d’une déesse des ténèbres, ce qui n’est pas tout à fait faux.

Ses mains sont devant elle, à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Entre ses doigts blancs elle tient le cou noir de Captain America. Les yeux de l’humain cherche désespérément un allié, quelqu’un qui pourra l’aider. Ses mains tentent désespérément de desserrer l’étreinte d’Umar, mais ses ailes sont basses, comme pour annoncer son sinistre destin. Un cri muet déforme son visage, alors qu’un sourire malsain souligne celui de la sœur de Dormammu.

Celle ci cherche les regards de sa fille et de la Sorcière Suprême.

Son sourire s’accentue, et elle attend un court instant. Cléa ferme les yeux.

Les mains pâles de la sorcière sont parcourues de sinistres flammes obscures.

La Faltinienne resserre son étreinte si fort que la tête du second Captain America, le Faucon, Sam Wilson, se retrouve séparée de son corps.

Avec un rire rendu silencieux par la membrane blanche, Umar se dissout dans l’ancre mystique, laissant les deux parties du cadavre flotter à la vue de tous.

Un silence horrifié s’étend sur le champ de bataille. Alors que tous restent sans voix et sans réagir, Cléa ré-ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers Wanda.

-Nous devons renforcer les barrières magiques, sans perdre un seul instant. Lorsque ma mère fait cela… Elle ne fait qu’annoncer des choses plus atroces encore. De plus, l’ancre mystique permettra à mon Oncle de percer vos ultimes défenses.

-Et tu ne pouvais rien faire contre ? Intervient un Maître.

Lui et ses confrères la regardent d’un air méfiant. Passés l’élan de la bataille, et le choc de la mort de Captain America elle n’est plus qu’une ancienne alliée et une ancienne ennemie, une traîtresse.

Sans rien dire, la Sorcière Suprême l’observe, d’un air confiant. La princesse redresse alors les épaules, et se tourne vers tous les gens qui la regardent avec hostilité. 

-Terriens ! Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Je le conçois, et je  comprends  votre sentiment. Mais sachez une chose. Là bas, derrière notre voile mystique, derrière l’abominable armée de la famille royale, de ma famille, se trouvent des esclaves. Des gens qui n’ont pas eu vos compétences, votre courage, votre force pour affronter les sinistres forces de mon oncle.  Je cherche à les aider. Vous pouvez m’aider à les aider. M’aider à défaire mon Oncle. À venger votre ami. 

Le silence retombe. Wanda s’apprête à défendre son amie, mais Clint la prend de vitesse.

-Si Cléa ne s’était pas retournée contre la folle qui a tué... Sam, Wanda serait encore en train de les combattre. Voire aurait perdu. Je vois mieux que personne, j’ai pu surveiller ce combat en même temps que celui auquel je participais. Sam…. Est…. est mort pour protéger notre monde, et la miss peut nous aider. Au lieu de vous méfier d’elle, écoutez la ; l’ennemi va forcement revenir. On a pas le temps de se chamailler.

Un à un, les Maîtres se tournent vers Wanda.

-Je fais autant confiance à Cléa qu’à Clint. Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre !

La  sorcière  suprême donne alors ses ordres. Certains Maîtres retournent consulter les livres de Kamar-Taj. D’autres aident à réunir les corps de ceux  tombés  aux combats, afin d’honorer leurs âmes.  Le reste veille au maintient de la membrane mystique. Et dans chaque groupe, des roulements sont mis en place pour que tous puissent prendre au moins un peu de  repos. 

Le cœur lourd, la Sorcière Suprême invoque un nuage écarlate afin de dissimuler le corps de Sam.

Elle et Cléa vont d’un groupe à l’autre, aidant autant que possible, mais Clint finit par les convaincre de se reposer un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi Sam ?   
> Parce que c'est le premier nom qui est sorti quand j'ai demandé qui tué sur l'Enfer de Dante. Désolée Sam....


	28. Peste / Fléau

Le soir tombe doucement sur Denver. Une à une, les ombres s'étendent, alors que le ciel s'embrase une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans les ténèbres. Le centre ville meurtri devient peu à peu inquiétant, alors que la lumière semble se teinter du sang des morts.

Tombant sur ce sol mutilé, l'ancre de la Dimension Noire luit doucement. Les brumes bleues s'agitent à mesure que le soleil disparaît, et la membrane mystique luit doucement d'une lumière blanche blafarde. Autour de la colonne bi-dimensionnelle, le nuage de Wanda flotte encore, dissimulant le corps de Sam à ses amis.

Ces derniers se trouvent devant le champ de bataille. Les Avengers écoutent la Sorcière Suprême et Cléa leur expliquer ce qu'est exactement la Dimension Noire.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un univers, mais de quelque chose de différent. C'est mon Oncle lui même qui l'a façonnée, avec l'aide de ma mère. Le tissu même de la Dimension Noire est composé de plan de diverses réalités corrompues. Tout y est particulier là bas. Votre ancien Sorcier Suprême, le Docteur Strange, a battu mon Oncle en lui faisant découvrir le concept de temps.

-Comment le temps ne pourrait pas exister là bas, s'étonne Bucky.

-Le temps existe… Mais c'est la seule chose que le Régent de la Dimension Noire ne peut contrôler.

-Le Régent de la Dimension Noire…. Dormammu donc ?

-En ce moment, oui. Le Régent est marqué des Flammes de la Régence. C'est… compliqué à expliquer, mais c'est une sorte d'aura qui marque le souverain légitime de la Dimension Noire. Cette dernière amplifie les pouvoirs du Régent, et ce dernier en devient une sorte de manifestation de la Dimension elle même. Seul un membre de la famille de mon Oncle peut porter ces flammes, à la condition d'être assez fort.

-Pause ! s'exclame Peter Quill. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu pourrais être la reine de la Dimension Noire ? Soit dit en passant, j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'est ce truc.

-Moi non plus, annonce timidement Parker.

En soupirant, Wanda se tourne vers eux. Ses pensées sont cependant entièrement tournée vers Cléa. Si cette dernière pouvait s'emparer de la Dimension Noire, tout changerait… Mais elles seraient certainement séparées.

-Ok. Imaginez le multivers comme un corps. Chaque cellule est un univers, une réalité. La Dimension Noire serait… Une sorte de cancer, mes excuses Cléa. Elle cherche à pénétrer, chaque cellule, chaque univers, afin de le corrompre, et d'étendre son influence. C'est plus clair ?

-Oui, répondent les Peter.

La Sorcière Rouge recentre son attention sur la Princesse.

-Et tu pourrais prendre le pouvoir, donc ?

-Je ne le souhaite pas. Et… Ça serait compliqué. Je..

Comme une seule femme, elles se tournent vers la membrane mystique. Le blanc se fait peu à peu glauque et sale.

-Préparez vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai pleuré du sang pour tenter d'expliquer la Dimension Noire en réconciliant film et comics... Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir réussi, mais voilà !  
> Prochain thème : "Pomme".
> 
> On approche doucement de la fin...


	29. Pomme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

La membrane mystique met dix minutes à céder.

Dix minutes pendant laquelle l'armée et les sorciers sont rappelés.

Dix minutes données aux Avengers pour se préparer à un nouvel aperçu de l'Enfer.

Dix minutes à regarder la mince barrière magique se disloquer. Sa couleur change constamment, et des taches ressemblant à des cloques apparaissent. Ici, elle est vert pomme, là bas ocre. Là, des boursouflures rougeâtres, jaunes, ou bleues luisent, comme prêtes à exploser. L'intégralité de la surface se met à bouillonner.

Puis tout se calme. La membrane redevient lisse, bien que parcourue de nombreuses couleurs inquiétantes.

Et elle explose, vomissant une armée cauchemardesque de ce puits de ténèbres qui s'est ouvert dans le ciel terrestre. Les monstres foncent sur les défenseurs de la Terre. Ceux qui meurent, abattus par des flèches ou des tirs s'écrasent sur les boucliers magiques invoqués en urgence par les sorciers. Mais les vivants les rejoignent, et se mettent à frapper le sort, claquant leurs mâchoires comme si l'air avait déjà le goût de la chair.

Puis, la magie cède, et l'affrontement physique commence.

Très vite, Cléa lutte pour se maintenir à côté de Wanda.

-On doit monter ! Ma mère ne s'est pas encore montrée !

-Elle veut nous achever, peut être ?

-Ou autre chose…. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi.

Un instant passe, instant de vie et de mort dans cette situation. Les deux femmes échangent un regard, et s'élancent dans les airs.

La Sorcière Suprême n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle trouvera là bas. Elle se rappelle de la description de Stephen, évidemment. Mais la Dimension Noire n'est plus qu'un fléau. C'est aussi le lieu de naissance de Cléa.

La princesse appréhende ce retour dans sa dimension natale. Elle a peur de l'issue du combat qui va se jouer. Peur d'avoir condamné deux peuples. Mais elle ne devrait pas avoir autant peur. Elle le sait. Elle est avec Wanda.

Les deux femmes se regardent. Chacune cherche le courage dans les yeux de l'autre, et trouve bien plus encore.

C'est en se tenant la main qu'elles franchissent la barrière entre les Dimensions.

Le néant se fait tout autour d'elles. Il n'y a plus d'horizon, juste un noir total et absolu, dans lequel flottent des sphères organiques aux couleurs malsaines. Juste devant elles, se trouve l'une de ces sphères, d'un rouge sang sinistre.

Sur cette dernière se trouvent deux silhouettes qui n'inspirent pas la confiance à Wanda. La main de Cléa serre plus fort celle de son alliée.

-Mon Oncle a pris sa vraie forme.

-C'est bon signe ? Il était immense d'après Stephen.

-Mauvais signe. Il est plus puissant ainsi. Tout son être est concentré en ce lieu.

Sans plus de mots, elles se posent sur la sphère où les attendent le souverain de la Dimension Noire et sa sœur.

Umar est toujours vêtue d'une robe noire. Celle-ci est dotée d'un décolleté profond et la jupe est fendue des deux côtés. Son menton est haut, et des flammes noires semblent parcourir son regard furieux. Ses yeux promettent mille supplices aux deux femmes.

Dormammu est immense, même avec cette taille plus proche de l'humain que de la divinité. Il les domine totalement, vêtu d'une armure rouge et noir. Mais le plus terrifiant est sa tête. Des flammes vives et ardentes la remplacent. Au milieu de ce brasier terrible, une ombre persiste, comme un visage.

- **Cléa.**

-Mon Oncle.

- **Livre moi la fille et la Terre.**

Sans aucun doute, Wanda regarde le Régent de la Dimension Noire. Elle se dit que quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait eu peur d'être tombée dans un piège. Mais elle sait maintenant que cela n'arrivera pas. Que Cléa ne la trahira jamais.

-Non. Mon Oncle, nous sommes venues vous vaincre.

Un rire rauque et malsain résonne partout autour d'elles.

- **Soit.**

-Traîtresse ! Hurle Umar.

Un sort couleur néant fuse vers la Princesse. Il se heurte au bouclier écarlate de Wanda.

-Je m'occupe de ta mère. Va défaire ton oncle. Va sauver ton peuple.

Le rire de Dormammu résonne de plus belle, alors que la Sorcière Suprême projette Umar au loin. Elle les entraîne sur une sphère violette, ou la Faltinienne réussit à se relever, et à lancer un rayon mortel vers l'humaine. Wanda l'évite gracieusement, tout en réalisant que son adversaire est bien plus puissante ici. La peur devrait envahir le cœur de son adversaire, mais il n'en est rien.

-Je suis Umar l'Indicible, fille de Sinifer, sœur de Dormammu, Héritière de la Dimension Noire. Je suis sans âge, j'existe depuis plus longtemps que tu ne pourrais seulement l'imaginer, petite humaine.

-Puisqu'on en est aux présentations…

Usant de ses pouvoirs, l'humaine s'élève dans les airs, s'entourant d'une aura écarlate.

-Je suis Wanda Maximoff, la Sorcière Rouge, sœur de Pietro Maximoff Vif Argent. Je suis une Avengers, l'élève du Docteur Strange qui défit votre frère à deux reprises, la Sorcière Suprême de la Terre, dépositaire du pouvoir de la Pierre de l'Esprit.

Sans laisser Umar répondre, elle déchaîne ses pouvoirs contre la Faltinienne. Sorts néant contre magie écarlate, les deux femmes se déchaînent.

Wanda n'a jamais connu de combat aussi violent. Chaque fibre de son adversaire la hait. Mais la Sorcière Suprême n'a pas peur. Elle se bat pour son univers et pour Cléa. Il est de son devoir de l'emporter, alors elle vaincra la sœur de Dormammu.

Une douleur déchire son ventre et sa jambe droite. Elle se sait blessée. Mais elle ne peut pas abandonner.

De son côté, Umar est paralysée du côté droit. Elle se bat désormais droite comme un i, tournant sur elle même avec la souplesse et la rapidité d'un fauve.

Elles n'ont plus conscience du temps ou du reste du multivers. Seul compte leur adversaire. La Dimension Noire augmente les pouvoirs de la Faltinienne, mais la volonté de l'humaine lui permet de créer un équilibre entre elles. Il suffirait d'un rien pour dominer le combat.

Wanda ferme les yeux, lors d'un bref instant de répit. Elle se repasse certains sorts interdits. Cela ne lui plaît pas, mais c'est l'unique manière de sauver sa réalité.

En évitant les attaques d'Umar, elle se concentre sur ses blessures, et le sang qui en coule. Les plaies se mettent à couler plus abondement, mais le sang s'évapore immédiatement. Ses mais forment une sphère, dans laquelle flotte un nuage écarlate qui se solidifie en trois longues lances qui fusent vers la Faltinienne.

Cette dernière écarquille les yeux, et use de ses pouvoirs, pour se protéger, en vain. Sous le déferlement de ses pouvoirs, tout s'obscurcit, alors que sa magie Néant se déchaîne.

Les trois lances magiques traversent sans effort les derniers soubresauts de la puissance d'Umar, et percent son ventre, son cœur et sa tête.

Ses pouvoirs se résorbent permettant à Wanda de la voir alors que des failles rouge sang se répandent sur le corps de la Faltinienne.

Elle garde la tête haute, alors que son corps se change en langue de feu noir, avant de disparaître.

Tombant à genoux, Wanda respire. Elle l'a fait. Elle a battu Umar. Elle prend un instant pour elle, avec de relever vivement la tête.

Cléa !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que vous deviez vous douter que Dormammu allait finir par arriver. Je vous propose ici une version plus proche des comics, que j'ai cependant tenter de lier au film, encore une fois.  
> Alors, à votre avis, comment la bataille final vas-t-elle tourner ?
> 
> Prochain thème : "Ombre"


	30. Ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Sans hésiter, Wanda retourne sur la sphère où elle et Cléa sont arrivées. Cependant, là où une masse organique aurait dû se trouver, il n'y a rien, seulement des débris. Le combat s'est déplacé, et ça n'a rien de rassurant.

En se posant sur un morceau flottant dans le vide de la Dimension Noire, la Sorcière Suprême projette sa conscience, cherchant Dormammu et Cléa, d'abord sur Terre, puis dans le vide obscur où elle se trouve. C'est là qu'elle les localise.

Immédiatement, elle s'inquiète. Si elle veut aider la princesse, il lui faudrait s'enfoncer dans un univers qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle a certes battu Umar, mais ce fut long et compliqué, et ses blessures la diminuent actuellement, sans compter sa fatigue. Le Régent de la Dimension Noire est à un tout autre niveau. De plus, Wanda n'a rien à faire ici. Sa réalité, son devoir, c'est la Terre. C'est cette dernière qu'elle doit protéger à tout prix. Il lui serait simple de refermer cette faille. C'est la mère de Cléa qui l'a ouverte, elle serait ainsi plus simple à clore qu'une faille ouverte par son frère. Ne resterait alors qu'à battre tous les démons qui étaient arrivés sur Terre.

Mais cela signifierait que Cléa serait livrée à son sort, et que la Sorcière Suprême passerait donc à côté d'une des plus grandes occasions qui aient été données à la Terre de défaire Dormammu.

Sans plus hésiter, Wanda s'enfonce dans la Dimension Noire.

C'est en découvrant la Dimension Noire que Wanda comprend exactement pourquoi il est dit que le temps n'y existe pas. En volant, elle parcourt ce qui semble être des dizaines de kilomètres, en ce qui semble être une fraction de secondes. Elle a conscience de la distance parcourue, elle sait qu'elle est conséquente, et pourtant, c'est comme si cette distance n'existe pas.

Et pourtant, jusqu'à cet instant, tout se ressemble ici. Des sphères comme organiques reliées par des arches aux aspects inquiétants. Et dans ce Néant, des couleurs qui percent ici et là, luisant dangereusement un peu partout. La Sorcière Suprême ne se sent pas à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Et cela s'aggrave lorsqu'elle voit ce qui doit être le palais.

Peu à peu, il y a plus de sphères, plus d'arches, qui semblent devenir des tentacules par endroit, un réseau fou qui remplit la Dimension Noire. Une fois de plus, elle a l'impression de contempler un organisme malade et malsain, qui grandit sous ses yeux. Un organisme formant une sphère démesurée, entourant tel un rempart un monde sculpté. La Sorcière Suprême ne parvient pas tout à fait à comprendre ce qu'elle voit.

La planète semble creusée de partout. Sa pierre violacée tranche sur le ciel qui est ici étrangement clair, comme pour mieux souligner l'horrible obscurité de cette sorte de roche. Cette dernière est parcourue de reflet vert, violet ou orange, liant d'une façon malsaine.

Et au dessus de cette terre tordue, Dormammu et Cléa s'affrontent. Le Seigneur de la Dimension Noire est entouré d'une colonne de feu, et tient entre ses mains une immense épée rougeoyante. D'autres l'entourent, et lorsqu'il pointe son arme vers sa nièce, toutes les autres s'envolent, droit vers l'un des multiples clones de la Faltinienne. L'un après l'autre, les clones disparaissent dans une explosion violette.

Les flammes autour de Dormammu se calment peu à peu, alors qu'il cherche sa nièce du regard. Cette dernière réapparaît derrière lui, et invoque un rayon de pure énergie, qui transperce de part en part le corps de son oncle.

Le cœur de Wanda fait un bond. Est-ce terminé ?

Le Régent de la Dimension Noire fait volte face.

L'ombre de son visage semble déformée par la rage.

Ses mains gantées heurtent de plein fouet le frêle corps de Cléa.

La Sorcière Suprême hurle, et se jette dans le combat.

Elle le sait, elle a brûlé toute son énergie dans son affrontement avec Umar. Elle n'est plus assez forte pour affronter une telle entité.

Mais elle a perdu ses parents, Pietro et Vision. Son ami Sam est mort hier, à cause de cette guerre.

Elle refuse de perdre Cléa aussi.

Elle refuse de perdre la femme qu'elle aime.

Wanda puise dans ses sentiments les plus purs, ceux qu'elle a appris à maîtriser. Elle retourne à la source de sa magie, celle qui lui a été conférée par la puissance d'une Pierre d'Infinité.

Le ciel pâle de la Dimension Noire se teinte d'écarlate, alors que Dormammu éclate de rire, une fois de plus.

**-Viens mourir, humaine. Aucun d'entre vous n'est assez fort pour me défier.**

Il s'entoure de flammes, et les deux êtres opposent leur puissance.

Les deux aura magiques s'éteignent doucement.

Wanda tombe à genoux sur l'une des sphères, vidée de toute énergie.

Dormammu la toise.

- **Ta puissance est grande. Elle ressemble à la magie du Temps de ton prédécesseur. Mais ce n'est qu'un écho, rien de plus. Cela ne suffira pas à me battre. Je tire ma puissance de la Dimension Noire elle même ; une humaine n'a aucune chance.**

-Mais une Princesse de sang, oui.

La voix de Cléa les fait sursauter, et tous les deux se tournent vers elle. Son corps souligné par sa tenue améthyste se détache du ciel clair de cet endroit de la Dimension Noire. Son visage est terriblement sérieux, toute douceur semble s'en être effacé.

**-Ne sois pas ridicule. Je t'ai battue. N'aggrave pas ton cas.**

-Tu es un roi terrible. Et je crois que tous tes… sujets sont d'accord avec moi.

Tendant les bras devant elle, la Faltinienne invoque deux cercles magiques dorés.

-La Dimension Noire ne te veut plus comme Roi.

Des flammes se mettent à danser sur la chevelure immaculée de Cléa. Derrière elle, tous les esclaves de ce lieu tordu hurlent leur soutien à leur nouvelle régente. Wanda se relève, et se déplace pour se mettre légèrement derrière elle, afin de reconnaître son autorité et de lui montrer son soutien.

Les flammes entourant la tête de l'ancien Régent s'éteignent peu à peu, ne laissant qu'une ombre semblant incarnée la rage.

- **Je t'interdis de faire ça, Cléa ! Je suis Dormammu le Terrible, le Dévoreur d'Âmes, le Seigneur du Chaos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Grande Énigme, Flyx ! Tu n'es que ma nièce, et tu n'es qu'à moitié Faltinienne !**

-Et tes anciens sujets m'ont confié les Flammes de la Régence. Je te bannis, mon Oncle !

Les cercles magiques s'agrandissent, et fusent vers le roi déchu, jusqu'à l'entourer tout entier. Il disparaît dans un dernier cri de rage, alors que tous les habitants de la Dimension Noire hurlent leur joie d'avoir une nouvelle Régente.

Cette dernière ferme les yeux, et une aura améthyste l'entoure.

-Que tous les démons de la Dimension Noire reviennent ici.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Wanda.

Les deux femmes se regardent. L'humaine esquisse un geste vers celle qu'elle aime, mais est soudain intimidée par son nouveau statut. La Faltinienne lui sourit et se rapproche d'elle.

-Je te remercie d'être là… Mais tu ne peux rester…

-Je sais. Mais… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets.

Cléa se penche vers l'humaine, effleurant doucement ses lèvres. Wanda passe ses bras autour de la Faltinienne, s'abandonnant dans le baiser.

La Dimension Noire magnifie ce baiser, donnant l'impression qu'il dure bien plus longtemps.

Puis elles s'écartent, et seuls leurs fronts se touchent.

-Mais d'abord, nous devons prendre soin de nos réalités. Nous ne pouvons nous appartenir totalement.

-Je sais.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurent une fois de plus, puis Cléa, les larmes aux yeux pousse Wanda dans un portail.

Cette dernière se retrouve sur Terre, perdue dans ses pensées. Les Avengers la regardent, perplexes.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Les démons ont disparu…

Wanda ferme les yeux. Cléa a raison, elle a des responsabilités.

La Sorcière Suprême ré-ouvre les yeux, et regarde héros et sorciers.

-Et ils ne reviendront pas. La Dimension Noire n'est plus une menace pour la Terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la bataille final... Vous avez aimé ?  
> Demain, chapitre final, avec pour thème : "Sucrerie".
> 
> Et après demain... Les films Marvel ont souvent des petits bonus quand on reste bien patient, non ? :)


	31. Sucrerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon.
> 
> Il est temps de vous offrir la conclusion ? :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Trois longs mois.

Trois cycles lunaires complets.

Le temps parait si long à Wanda. Cléa lui manque terriblement. Elle veut être à nouveau avec elle. Passer ses mains dans ses long cheveux blancs, voir son beau regard bleu et ce sourire si doux….

Mais elle est consciente des responsabilités qu'elle a. Rebâtir la Dimension Noire ne doit pas être une tâche aisée. Alors elle attend, et accomplit son devoir, en prenant soin de sa propre réalité.

Assise sous la lune, au bord d'une fontaine de Kamar-Taj, Wanda mange distraitement quelques sucreries offertes par Clint à Noël. L'air est frais, et elle ressert sa cape sur ses épaules. Il lui faudra bientôt se décider à rentrer se mettre au chaud, avant d'attraper froid.

Elle se lève, et fait quelques pas vers les bâtiments avant de s'arrêter. Un pressentiment envahit son esprit, et une certitude s'impose.

Avec un sourire, elle se tourne.

Sous la lumière argentée, Cléa est là. Vêtue d'une combinaison violette, la brise nocturne agite doucement l'écharpe améthyste soulignant sa taille, ses longs cheveux blancs, et les flammes de la Régence.

-Dame Wanda.

-Reine Cléa.

La Faltinienne rit.

-Tu n'as nul besoin de me donner ce titre.

-Il te va bien.

Les deux femmes se rapprochent, et s'embrassent doucement.

-Combien de temps avons nous été séparées dans cette réalité ?

-Trois mois.

-Je te présente mes excuses ; il y avait tant à faire. Redonner une vie décente aux esclaves n'a pas été chose aisée. Tant d'années de souffrance à réparer… Kaecilius m'a bien aidée. Il m'a demandé de te présenter ses excuses, pour son comportement passé.

-J'imagine que devenir l'esclave de Dormammu fait réfléchir… C'était un bon sorcier, d'après Wong, s'il se repend vraiment, ça sera un bon allié.

Cléa sourit.

-Nul allié ne saurait être plus précieux que toi, Wanda. Je ne puis rester trop longtemps sur Terre, et tu ne peux venir vivre dans la Dimension Noire. Mais je me disais que nous pourrions quand même passer du temps ensemble.

-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Cléa.

-Et tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans la Dimension Noire.

Elles scellent cette promesse d'un baiser, dont le seul témoin est la lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Je suis pas si en retard que ça par rapport au fait que c'était censé être un défi "un texte par jour en octobre" *nie la date affichée par son ordinateur*.
> 
> Bon.  
> En fait, l'histoire n'est pas totalement finie. Il y a un bonus. Qui est devenu une scène post-générique (oui, je me prend pour Kevin Feige, si quelqu'un à son numéro...) (et oui, j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire un générique pour une fanfiction)
> 
> Je poste ça demain avec, du coup, un peu de teasing pour la suite de cette timeline dans laquelle je commence à beaucoup trop m'amuser....  
> À demain les gens, de m'avoir suivi dans mes délires !


	32. Générique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le générique !  
> Et la scène post-générique :)
> 
> J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Histoire écrite par Leia Favaz

Les chapitres 23 et 31 ont été corrigés par LunaQueen

oOo

Tous les personnages, la Dimension Noire, Kamar-Taj et le Saint des Saints appartiennent à Marvel comics

Wanda/La Sorcière Rouge est une création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby

Cléa est une création de Stan Lee et Steve Dikto

Clint Barton/Hawkeye est une création de Stan Lee et Don Heck

Sam Wilson/Faucon/Captain America est une création de Stan Lee et Gene Colan

Umar est une création de Roy Thomas et Bill Everett

Dormammu est une création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby

Le Docteur Stephen Strange est une création de Stan Lee et Steve Dikto

Wong est une création de Stan Lee et Steve Dikto

oOo

de _Cosmicspark_ ayant inspiré la bataille de Denvers et l'apparence qu'y prend la Dimension Noire

de _tonyperna_ ayant inspiré… toute la partie dans la Dimension Noire

oOo

Le Witchtober est un défi de création proposé par une (ou plusieurs) personne(s) que je ne connais pas, mais que je remercie.

oOo

Merci à Luna, Angie, Isa et Ju pour vos review régulières.

Merci aux gens du serveur Discord l’Enfer de Dante 1.0 qui sont la meilleure source de motivation pour écrire (et le meilleur moyen de se noyer dans des projets qu’on aurait jamais cru pouvoir mener à bien…. * _regarde sa bataille finale_ *)

oOo

Une traînée argentée se repend dans le Saint des Saints. Errant d’une pièce à l’autre, elle semble déchirer l’obscurité de ces anciennes pièces qui ne sont que rarement utilisées.

Cléa avance à pas lents, comme sur ses gardes, regardant dans tous les recoins. Les flammes de la Régence donnent un reflet doré à ses cheveux blancs, et éclairent doucement ce qui l’entoure.

Un bruit la fait se tourner, et elle vois une porte se refermer seule. Elle ferme les yeux, et se connecte à la magie de la demeure de sa bien-aimée.

Puis, elle souris doucement.

Cette pièce est un cul de sac.

Doucement, elle s’élève du sol, et utilise sa magie pour faire claquer une autre porte, tout en se dissimulant. Elle vas attraper cette traînée argentée.

Elle entend quelques pas léger dans l’obscurité du cul de sac. Une petite tête passe par l’embrasure pour observer les alentours.

Sans plus hésiter, Cléa fond sur ce petit être, et l’attrape dans ses bras.

-Je t’ai eu !

-Mais Mama !

-Oui ?

-La magie c’est pas du jeu !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés prend une moue boudeuse, et tente de croiser les bras, actions peu aisée alors que sa mère le sert contre lui.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, mon adorable chenapan. Cependant ta rapidité n’est pas plus un jeu, Tommy. Et si tu t’entête à jouer comme ça, et bien, il faut bien que je sois à arme égale, non ?

-Voui, mais c’est pas du jeu…

Cléa ris et commence à marcher, serrant son fils contre elle. Le petit garçons continue de d’argumenter que dans une famille avec trois magiciens, sa vitesse est son seul atout, surtout qu’elle est naturelle aussi naturelle que la magie de ses mères ou de son frère.

En quelques minutes, ils rejoignent le salon où la petite famille passe habituellement son temps. La Régente de la Dimension Noire pose le petit garçon à terre, qui court rejoindre son frère au cheveux bruns, occupé à jouer avec des figurines Captain America version Steve Rogers et Thor. Tommy attrape la figurine Hawkeye, et se jette dans la bataille imaginée par Billy.

Alors que Cléa s’installe pour lire, les deux petits garçons lèvent leurs yeux bleus vers elle.

-Mama… Joue avec nous !

-Tu pourrais jouer la figurine de Maman !

En riant, la sorcière rejoints ses fils, et attrape la figurine représentant sa femme, avant de suivre le scénario inventé par les jumeaux.

Lorsque Wanda rentre de Kamar-Taj, quelques heures plus tard, ses deux fils lui sautent dans les bras, avant de la tirer pour qu’elle vienne jouer avec eux.

La Sorcière Rouge rejoints donc sa famille, et se retrouve avec une figurine Iron Man. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, alors qu’elle se rappelle cette époque lointaine où elle le haïssait, et chercher à combattre le monde avec son frère, pour se venger de leur passé tragique.

Elle lève les yeux, sur sa famille pour une fois réunis, Cléa partageant son temps entre la Terre et la Dimension Noire.

Cléa, Tommy, Billy…. Ils étaient ses lumières. Le cadeau de la vie qu’elle n’avait jamais espéré, et pour lequel elle avait du se battre.

Les sourcils froncé, son fils la rappelle à l’ordre ; il est temps de jouer.

Alors en souriant, elle fait décrire un atterrissage spectaculaire à sa figurine, avant de prendre une voix plus grave, au plus grand plaisir des jumeaux.

-Je suis Iron Man.

oOo

_Tommy et Billy sont des créations de Allan Heinberg et Jim Cheung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est fini !
> 
> Alors, des avis/réactions ?
> 
> Qui sont Tommy et Billy ? Oh, juste Speed et Wiccan des Young Avengers... Et les deuxième de cette équipe que j'aime de tout mon cœur que j'introduis dans cette timeline, Kate Bishop ayant été mentionnée....
> 
> Mais oui, en 2021, je compte bien vous présenter Speed, Wiccan, Hawkeye, Stature, Iron Lad, Hulking, et peut être d'autres personnages dans des One Shot, avant de les réunir dans ma version de Young Avengers, adaptée à ce que le MCU a introduits, et dans la lignées de mes fics Ténèbres et Lumières.
> 
> Les origines de certains d'entre eux vont donc plus ou moins adaptées (ainsi les jumeaux n'ont plus Vision mais Cléa pour second parent).  
> J'espère que cette sorte de version alternative du MCU vous hype autant que moi ! :)
> 
> En attendant, puissions nous nous retrouver sur d'autres fics, les votre ou les miennes :)


End file.
